


Sherstrade ficlet: Werewolf Greg

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Leave him.”“Lestrade, it's fine.”“Now.”The man Sherlock had been barely tolerating left without a fight as Lestrade watched him go, a soft growl coming out of him when there was a slight hesitation in his step. The air around them crackled with aggression and Sherlock turned sharply towards the DI.“That was hardly necessary Lestrade. Yes, the man was an idiot but that didn't mean you had to- Lestrade?”





	Sherstrade ficlet: Werewolf Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/gifts).



> A (long) while ago a lovely anon asked for my take on Werewolf Greg and this is what I came with. I think Greg as a werewolf is quite wonderful and I think I'll write more for this AU in the future.

“Leave him.”

 

“Lestrade, it's fine.”

 

“Now.”

 

The man Sherlock had been barely tolerating left without a fight as Lestrade watched him go, a soft growl coming out of him when there was a slight hesitation in his step. The air around them crackled with aggression and Sherlock turned sharply towards the DI.

 

“That was hardly necessary Lestrade. Yes, the man was an idiot but that didn't mean you had to- Lestrade?”

 

Sherlock stopped as he saw Lestrade's eyes changed color from their normal brown to golden, seeing the labored breath, the sweat on his forehead.

 

“Come on.” Sherlock took Lestrade's arm, pulling him further down an alleyway. By the time he faces the man again, his hair had become longer, facial features changed, with a deep scar across Lestrade's face. He took hold of his hand, stroking the hair on it, not even bothered by it anymore and Lestrade let out a frustrated sound, helplessness, and sorrow clear in his golden eyes.

 

“It's okay Lestrade. Breathe for me. I know you didn't mean it like that. Relax.”

 

Sherlock took the lead, breathing in nice and slow, watching Lestrade intensely and keeping hold of him. He'd figured out a while back that physical contact made the man more grounded, less likely to lose himself completely in his emotions.

 

“As you can see, I am fine. The man was only talking to me Lestrade.”

 

“He smelled wrong.” Lestrade bit out, not meeting Sherlock's gaze but not pushing him away. Sherlock gave a smile, squeezing Lestrade's hand.

 

“He did smell a little unclean. Could certainly have used a shower and less deodorant.”

 

It made Lestrade half huff, half growl and Sherlock took that as a win. After a little while Lestrade looked up again, the gold almost completely gone, his face it's perfect self again, the fur on his hands disappeared. Sherlock still didn't know how it all happened, didn't understand the science behind it but he was still fascinated by Lestrade's werewolf gen.

 

“Better?”

 

He got a tiny nod, Lestrade trying to pull his hand out of Sherlocks but he held on, a scowl on his face.

 

“Don't you dare run away again! This is the third time this has happened in a month Lestrade. Care to tell me why?”

 

He had a theory, of course, reading up on wolf and dog behavior, but he wanted to hear from Lestrade himself. Ever since Sherlock had figured out Lestrade was a modern day werewolf, the man had acted differently around him. Puffing up his chest when talking to him, giving dirty looks to people standing too close, beginning to transform after events like this. It was fairly clear what was going on but whenever he tried to talk to Lestrade about it, the man left.

 

“Sherlock, I. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

 

“I know you didn't mean to Lestrade! That's not the point!”

 

Sherlock let out an irritated sound when Lestrade didn't meet his gaze, pulling his hand out of Sherlocks but not turning to leave. He just stood there, looking down at the ground, back to normal. Sherlock noticed the tiny shivers and he huffed, stepping closer only to be held back by Lestrade's hand on his chest.

 

“Lestrade!”

 

“It's fine, Sherlock!” Greg snapped, watching him with an angry look.

 

“No, it's not! You're shaking, I can see it!”

 

“It won't last long, leave it!” Greg let out a growl as Sherlock tried to step forward and Sherlock stopped, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Do you really think that will scare me away? Have you forgotten that I've seen your true form? I am not disgusted with you Lestrade, nor afraid of you.”

 

“Sherlock,” Greg spoke, upset on his face and this time he allowed Sherlock to step forward and wrap his arms around him. Sherlock couldn't stop a smirk when Lestrade smelled him, his arms wrapping tightly around Sherlock's body, a content purr coming out if the man's mouth as Sherlock rubbed his back.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock. I don't know what's going on with me. I know what I'm doing is-” Lestrade sighed and after a moment Sherlock stepped back, taking him in closely. He was back to himself again, calm and in control, shame in his eyes and Sherlock shook his head as he took hold of Lestrade's hand.

 

“It's okay. You've probably scared the man for life but otherwise-”

 

Sherlock shrugged when Lestrade scowled at him.

 

“You can be quite intimidating when you are jealous. It's a little annoying, I can take care of myself, but it's also very impressive.”

 

The look on Greg's face was priceless and Sherlock did his best to suppress a smirk. He didn't even need to hear it at this point, Greg's shocked face said it all and he nodded his head to Greg's unspoken question.

 

“Yes, I know Lestrade. I know about your feelings for me.”

 

“I. Sherlock, I.”

 

The anguish covering Greg's features made Sherlock's heart stop and he moved forward, trying to hug Greg again but the man stepped back quickly, sadness in his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of him. The change from sadness to fake control made Sherlock's skin crawl, seeing how Greg wasn't looking at him anymore.

 

“I. I'm sorry Sherlock. It won't happen again, I'll reach out and see if DI Gregson would like to work with you. He's a very competent man and he is a fan of your work, it shouldn't be a problem to-”

 

“Stop.” Sherlock snapped, the word making Greg close his mouth, eyes wide in surprise before he schooled his features again. Sherlock came closer, raising an eyebrow as Greg stepped back again, his back hitting the wall.

 

“What are you talking about Lestrade. I'm not leaving.”

 

“Of course you are. This situation isn't good Sherlock. You can't- I'm.” Greg growled again, something deep and dangerous and Sherlock's heart skipped a beat, his stomach pulling together as Greg looked at him carefully. “ You saw what just happened Sherlock. I'm not proud of it but it will happen again. I don't- I won't hold you back like this.”

 

“Don't be an idiot.” Sherlock reached but Greg stopped him, grabbing him by his biceps and keeping space between them.

 

“Don't do this Sherlock. I- It's hard okay. I want what's best for you.”

 

Greg's face screamed misery and Sherlock let out a huff of frustration as he tried to get out of Greg's hold. The man wasn't even using that much force but it was impossible to get closer to him.

 

“You're what's best for me. I don't want to work with DI Gregson or any other DI. Just you.”

 

“It's not safe Sherlock! I'm already protective of you. If anything would happen to you- “

 

“Stop it! You're not a monster, you'd never hurt someone. Let go of me Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock's voice was stern, his gaze challenging and Greg finally let him go, stepping to the side so he wasn't trapped between Sherlock and the wall anymore. Greg started pacing, letting out little growls as he walked back and forth.

 

“I wanted to hurt that man. Just because of the way he looked at you, Sherlock.”

 

“That's just the werewolf gen talking.”

 

“It's what I am Sherlock!”

 

“It's half a part of who you are! Stop being so god damn foolish Lestrade. Yes, the gen makes you want to protect me, it doesn't mean you'd actually hurt someone.” Sherlock stepped forward, taking Greg's arm, looking the man in the eyes.

 

“I know about your feelings for me. I know you-you care for me. There is nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I'm a monster Sherlock, a freak.”

 

“No.” Sherlock shook his head, squeezing Greg's arm and stepping even closer, one hand coming up and stroking Greg's cheek. There were sparks of gold in his eyes again and Sherlock smiled.

 

“You are not a freak. You are extraordinary Lestrade. I'm not afraid of you.”

 

Greg let out a soft sound, something close to a sob and Sherlock took the man's head in both his hands. Standing so close to Greg, he could feel the man's warmth wrap around him and he shook his head again, seeing the disbelief in Greg's eyes.

 

“I'm not afraid of you. And I'm not afraid of my feelings for you. I've been waiting for months now Lestrade, waiting for you to figure it out, to make the first move.” Sherlock smiled as Greg's eyes grew wide, the gold flicks disappearing as Sherlock saw the tension ease out of the man's body.

 

“Guess I'll have to make the first move myself.”

 

Before Greg could protest Sherlock leaned forward, pressing his lips to Greg's without hesitation and Greg melted into it after a few seconds, his arms wrapping around Sherlock and letting out a growl as they pressed together.

 

It wasn't Sherlock's first kiss, but it was the first time his body reacted so strongly to it, clinging to Greg as their tongues found each other, knees feeling weak as Greg let out another growl, goosebumps forming as their cocks brushed together. It was unlike any other kiss he'd had and he couldn't stop the smile as they broke apart, panting for air, seeing the blush on Greg's face, how wide and dark his pupils were as they looked at each other.

 

“Oh.”

 

Sherlock smirked at Greg's rough voice, raising an eyebrow at the man as Greg stared at him, a shy look in his eyes.

 

“Do you understand now?” Sherlock's voice was soft, reaching out a hand and stroking Greg's cheek, his heart skipping a beat as Greg closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his nose sniffling at Sherlock's wrist.

 

“Are you sure Sherlock? I- I'm not-”

 

“Hey,” Sherlock stepped forward, capturing Greg's face between his hands, touching their foreheads together before speaking. “I choose you. You are magnificent Greg. Patient, loving, remarkable. How could I not want you?”

 

“Sherlock-”

 

“Don't.” He silenced Greg with a kiss, trying to take away all of Greg's worries and doubts. They melted together, forgetting the world around them as they kissed and Sherlock let out a moan as Greg did something wicked with his tongue, squeezing Sherlock's arse at the same time.

 

“Take me home Lestrade.”

 

“Sherlock-”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, pushing his body against Greg's, biting the soft spot were neck and shoulder met and Sherlock smiled as Greg growled and pressed Sherlock hard against him.

 

“Take me home and stop worrying. I need to be in your bed Lestrade.”

 

“Fucking hell.” Greg leaned back, surprise and lust in his eyes and Sherlock blinked his eyes innocently, traveling his hand down Greg's stomach, making the man jump in surprise as he palmed Greg's cock.

 

“We can get to the fucking part if you take me home Lestrade.”

 

“How are you so-” Greg stopped, shaking his head in disbelief and Sherlock shrugged a shoulder. Just because people had certain opinions of him, didn't mean they were true.

 

“You're amazing Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock tried to speak but Greg stopped him with a heated kiss, making Sherlock's knees go weak and his cock throb with want. He moaned loudly, nails digging into Greg's shoulders and he felt Greg rut gently against his leg.

 

“You're pretty amazing yourself Greg. The things I want to do with you. Oh.” He couldn't speak as Greg kissed and licked his neck, making little growling sounds that drove Sherlock crazy with need. It took a lot of willpower to push Greg off him, seeing the heat in Greg's wide eyes, the redness of his kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Take me home?”

 

Sherlock can still detect some worry in Greg's expression but when he reaches out his hand, Greg instantly takes it, a shy smile on his face as they walk to Greg's car. It's taken some time for them to get here, and there will be some bumps along the way for sure, but Sherlock will do everything in his power to make it work. Werewolfgen or not, Lestrade is his choice and he'll stand behind it no matter what.

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was it. I hope you liked it and if you have some time please let me know your thoughts. If you have prompts/ideas or suggestions you can tell me here on AO3 or come to Tumblr and leave me an ask or send me a message. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here; readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com


End file.
